


Times Gone By

by 3vilPurpl3d0t



Series: Lightning [1]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vilPurpl3d0t/pseuds/3vilPurpl3d0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a past, just like everyone else, he just didn't want to share.</p><p>Bits of Lightning McQueen's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

He was born Leonard Lightning McQueen, his mom called him Leo.

 _He_ called him Lightning, _He_ only ever called Leo Lightning. _He_ was his father, not that the young boy thought _Him_ as such, not really.

 _He_ insisted that Leo needed to be fast. _He_ had sometimes hit him, telling him that if he was faster, better, smarter, he wouldn't have gotten hit.

Sometimes his mom was able to protect him.

Then one day she disappeared, according to their neighbors and her friends, just gone.

 

 

 

Leo saw _Him_ do it. _He_ had killed her in front of the young boy, only eight, threatening the same if he didn't do as told.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn't go by Leo for many years to come.


	2. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first relationship didn't go as planned

He was 16 now, and went by Lightning by everyone but the two people closest to him.

His boyfriend and his best friend.

Not that anyone knew he had a boyfriend, least of all his  _ ‘father’ _ .

He was very closeted on his bisexuality. 

_ He _ had found out, Leo and his boyfriend, Victor, had been in the park, doing their Spanish homework, and when they were done, he went home.

 

His  _ father _ had seen them leave the park and was not happy about it. 

  
  
  


He wasn’t capable of leaving the house for several days after that. 

He still wondered what had happened to make  _ Him _ hate him so much, but he knew it wasn’t his fault.

 

They moved at the end of the school year, he kept in contact with his boyfriend and best friend, but eventually Vic and Leo decided to break it off so they could see other people.

They were always there for him to talk or message to through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, still angsty and short, and no dialog. Next chapter will have some tho!
> 
> (ϾΔϿ)  
> -(♋)-  
> / \


	3. When Hearts Stop

It was a normal day, the Great Rookie Sensation Lightning McQueen had a three way tie between The King, Chuck, and himself, he had acted excited, shocked, and determined at the track and around everyone as it was announced, but he was terrified, the joy he found in racing was  shadowed by  _ Him _ .  _ He _ , had wanted him to win the race, which was why he hadn’t stopped during the race.

* * *

 

He really glad that  _ He _ had gone on ahead to California, leaving only a threat and memories to encourage him to win.

McQueen was not excited to see  _ His _ response to the race. Lightning was in the truck cab (his prefered place to ride) waiting for Mack to get back.

_ riiiiiiiing-riiiiiiiing-riiii- _

“ ‘llo?”

_ “Is this Leonard McQueen?” _

“Yeah,”

_ “This is Nurse Brason of the  _ _ Zuckerberg San Francisco General Hospital, I’m calling in regards to your father, Jackson McQueen.” _

Lightning immediately sat up, he may not hold any love for the man, but it was still important to know what was happening to  _ Him _ .

“What happened?”

_ “Your father had a car accident while driving, no one else is critically injured, but your father didn’t make it.” _

“...”

_ “Will you be making the funeral preparations?” _

“I will be in contact with the bank concerning a will if he has one. Thank you for informing me about the matter, have a nice day.”

With that, he hung up. He already knew that  _ He  _ didn’t have a Will, so he contacted the right people to have his _father_ cremated by the time that he was there, so he could deal with the ashes when he was ready. 

 

It had yet to sink in that he was gone yet, so he decided to ignore it.

* * *

"Hey Kid, you ready to go?"

"Yeah Mack, let's go..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we got to the movie, the one shots may happen closer together chronologically, but they are diverging from canon (if you couldn't tell),  
> Sorry about the length of time between up-dates, but I'll try to get the next one out sooner!  
> (^o^)v


	4. New Places...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McQueen gives a phone call

He watched the landscape of the desert go by, the sun was setting, and knowing that his father wasn’t waiting for him when he got there calmed him to the point that he gave zero shits about Chicks “race”.

“Hey kid, I'm going to pull into the next truck stop, I need to sleep, or we'll crash.”

Leo suddenly jerked awake, “huh? Oh-okay…”

Mack reached over and ruffled his hair smiling, “You should probably get some sleep too kid,”

Leo grinned, lightly smacking Mack's hand away, “Stop doing that!”

“As your honorary big bro, I have to pick on you!”

* * *

 

They pulled into the rest stop a bit later, and went in to use the bathroom and eat. When Mack was distracted, Leo hurried over to a pay phone. He quickly dialed a well remembered phone number, having memorized it when his best friend, Jamie told him he was moving out of his home town, it rang several times, before it was picked up,

 _“Hello?”_ , unsurprisingly, the voice coming over the line sounded tired, it was nearly 11 o'clock at night.  
“Hey Jamie, it’s me, Leo.”  
_“Oh, hey man, what’s up?”_  
“I was wondering, can I crash at your place?”  
_“Where are you? Do you need me to come get you? Are you near by?”_  
“Haha, calm down, man, I can get there myself, just need to know where you live, can't remember off the top of my head.”

* * *

  
It wasn't that long after they had gotten back to the truck that Mack was out like a light, Leo waited thirty minutes, and it was only then that he slipped out of his cot, grabbing his stuff and leaving after arranging his stuff to look like he was still there.

He did leave a note, hidden at the bottom so that Mack wouldn't worry too much, but he made no mention of where he was going. With that done, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Honestly couldn't find a way to end this chapter how I wanted, but other than that, I have no other excuse than I was reading way Too Many™ stories and books, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> But here it is? (kind of)  
> (also, it's not a lot, sorry, but I'm going to try an updating schedule, every other week on this one, hopefully)


	5. New Places… (continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, this doesn't really take place in the same universe as the movies, I'll try to keep close to the timeline of the movie, but things are going to be different, of course, if you wanted the original you'd be watching the movie, lol

* * *

After several hours of walking, Jamie’s house was finally in view, he walked up to the door and knocked, he only had to wait a minute before Jamie opened the door for him and sleepily ushered him inside.

* * *

 

“How you been, man?”

“I’ve been worse, but I’ll tell you about it in the morning,”

 

Jamie smiled, “Yeah, the spare’s over here,” he said as he gestured into a bedroom, “You can crash here for however long you need, bro.”

 

“Shit, thanks, I’m beat, so... g’night Jamie, see ya later,”

“No problem, Leo, see ya then!”

* * *

With that, Jamie walked back to his room, stumbling as he tripped through the door, and Leo crashed on the bed, after a few minutes, both were asleep.

* * *

 

It was after 11 by the time that the two of them could sit down to catch up over a (very) late breakfast (honestly, it was an early lunch at this point).

 

“He’s dead.”

“Huh?”

“My _father_ , he’s dead.”

“Oh... What’re you gonna do now? Don’t you have a race you need to go to?”

“Well... yeah... but I don’t want to be there right now... “

“... okay, then don’t.”

Leo paused, “...What?”

“You herd me,” Jamie said waving around his fork, “Don’t goh, at least not right away, take a few days to get you head together and decide if you even still want to race now that he isn’t making you do it.”

“Huh... that actually sounds like a good idea, how did you become so wise?”, he said with a grin

“No idea, but one of us had to develop a brain after so long, am I right?”

“Hahaha, keep saying that and it may come true man!”

 

They continue eating their pancakes, getting caught up on each others lives since they had last talked, then after they finished, cleaning up the mess they made from an impromptu food fight, before sitting back down to discuss what they should do next...

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure I should take your bike? I mean, I'm not that great of a motorcyclist, I don't want to bust-up your bike."

They were standing in Jamie's workshop/garage, with Leo getting ready to leave on of Jamie's two motorbikes, 

"For the last time Leo, yes! Besides, I have my other bike, once I'm finished fixing it in a couple days, so don't worry! Also, I'm not worried about you dinging up YOUR bike,-"

"Wha-"

"Shut-up it's yours now, because I know you can fix it, or at least get it running well enough to get you to someone who can."

"Thanks then, also, thanks for the spare jacket,"

"Yeah, yeah," he said waving his hand dismissively, "your racing jacket was  _way_ to  recognizable, I couldn't have you getting found out right away, what kind of friend would that make me?" he said, grinning

Leo just smiled, shaking his head, before hugging his best friend, "See ya man, thanks again, for everything."

"Yeah, see ya, stay safe." 

And with that, the dirty blond started up his bike, and drove off in the late afternoon sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing the updates, but I'm still getting used to actually having a schedule, and the end of the first quarter was a real doozy on me, but I will try to stick to my schedule as best as I can in the future, but my school work comes first, unfortunately.  
> Please leave a comment if you want, I'm always happy to hear feedback from people! ^~^ TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!~


	6. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McQueen roles into town

He’d been driving for hours, the sun had set maybe three or four hours ago and he was starting to lose focus, he knew he needed to stop for the night, but he hadden’t seen a town for quite a time now and his side was beginning to hurt so he pulled over on the abandoned strip to stretch out and see if he had any signal on his cell. 

 

Leo got off his bike and unzipped Jamie's jacket, reaching into the inside pocket to grab his cellphone, then turned it on. 

 

While waiting for it to turn on, he looked around and up at the stars, 

 

_ ‘You can see so many more of them out here than in the city, it’s pretty nice to look at...’ _

 

There  _ was _ in fact signal, but what he really wanted was internet and, surprisingly, maps came up he quickly did location, apparently there was a small town forty or so miles down the road,

 

“I can do that, it can’t be more than an hour away...” he muttered to himself

 

With that, Leo turned his phone back off, zipped his jacket up, got back on the motorcycle and took off down the road in the direction of town.

* * *

 

By the time he was rolling into the quiet town he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and may have been going the littlest bit too fast. 

 

The last thing he remembers is something startling him into jerking the handle bars then crashing into the pavement.

 

His last thought before passing out from the pain was,  _ ‘I told Jamie I would crash...’ _

O~O

_ “Hey Doc, some kid just crashed his motorcycle on his way into town, he needs some help.” _

_ “I’m coming Sheriff, don’t worry.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters, I am trying to make them longer but I lose track of time too easily, but here it is!


	7. Vroom Vroom Mother Fuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My older sister did the chapter title... I'm sorry...

It had been a quiet night in town, like always any more since the new interstate had been built, when Doc Hudson was woken up at around one thirty in the morning to a knocking on his door.

 

Rubbing his face, Doc got up to find out what the hell was so important that he needed to be woken up in the middle of the night.

 

As the only doctor in town he figured it was a medical issue.

 

He walked over to his door, and pulled it open to reveal the Sheriff standing on the other side, looking worried.

 

“Hey Doc, sorry to bother you at this hour but some kid just crashed his motorcycle on his way into town, he needs some help.”

“That’s alright, I’m coming Sheriff, don’t worry. Give me a minute to get my shoes on.”

 

Doc was already moving, grabbing his medical bag as he slipped on his shoes, then hurrying out the door with the Sheriff to find his newest patient. They only had to walk a block or so to get to him.

 

Doc did as much of an examination as he could without moving him while Sheriff Williams brought over the stretcher to get the kid over to the clinic, as soon as possible.

 

“How’s the kid look Doc?”

“Well, he’s still breathing and I can’t find anything that’s broken, but I won’t know for sure of much less until later, I’ll be needing to keep an eye on him until he wakes up.”

“You want me to wake up Mater to help keep watch?”

“Not until later, he’s probably only just gotten to bed around an hour ago, you know how he is.”

“Hahaha, you ain’t wrong there.”

“Help me get him over will you?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Leo woke with a groan of pain, uncertain of where he was and what had happened, then he remembered, he’d crashed the bike, just like he said he would.

 

“ _Shit..._ ” he muttered

 

Then he heard someone scramble up from somewhere in the room, and a door open,

 

“Uh, hey Doc? I think he’s awake!”

“I’ll be right there Mater, calm down.”

 

He struggled to open his eyes, blinking them open to see an older man walk in the room he was in, and another, closer to his age and in stained coveralls standing at the door, looking unsure.

 

“Hey kid, I’m Doctor Hudson. We brought you in late last night. That was quite a nasty fall off of your motorcycle you had, mind telling me what happened?”

Leo blinked, “Um, yeah, I was coming in late last night? And I was getting real tired, but I thought I'd be able to make it into town before I'd get to tired. Heh, looks like I was wrong about that…”

“Alright, you weren't drinking last night were you?”

“Huh? Oh! No I wasn't,  I don't really drink a lot, and I'm not stupid enough to go driving drunk.”

“Got it kid, could you tell me your name?”

“Uh, yeah, Leonard Glen… but just call me Leo,”

“Well Leo, I want to give you an examination to make sure you're okay, then, if everything checks out, Mater here will show you around Radiator Springs if you feel up to it.”

“That sounds awesome, thanks Doctor Hudson!”

Doc chuckled, “Just call me Doc kid, everyone else does.”

Leo smiled and nodded

“Hey Doc? I'm gonna wait in the other room.”

“Alright Mater, we'll be about fifteen or so minutes in here,”

“Gotcha, I'll be out there when y’all’re done.”

닐리리맘보

After Leo had been reluctantly cleared, he left with Mater to see the town and find his bike, he really wanted to fix whatever damage there was to the thing, it would really suck if he had to scrap it but judging by the lack of serious injuries on his person it shouldn't be to bad.

 

“Hey Mater?”

“Yeah?”

“After we're done looking around, can you show me where my bike is being stored?”

“Ah shoo, ‘course I can, no problem there!”

Leo grinned, “Thanks man, I really wanna see what I'll have to do to fix it after I crashed last night.”

“Ya'll must really care ‘bout that bike, huh?”

“Yeah, a close friend of mine restored it and gave it to me as a gift… I told him I'd crash it but I don't think he believed me, haha…”

* * *

 

“Hey Doc, what can you tell me about the kid?”

Doc raised an eyebrow at the Sheriff, “Well, his name is Leo Glen, and he had no serious injuries, he turns 21 in a month, that's all I'm saying without his consent now Michael, you hear?”

Sheriff Williams grinned, “Thanks Doc. Where is the kid anyway?”

“Oh, he’s going around tow with Mater, we'll be meeting up at Floe’s in an hour for lunch, we need to sort out where he'll be staying, I don't want him to be riding that motorcycle for a couple days.”

“Alright Jim, I'll be seeing you later then.”

“See you then Michael.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that one was more dark than planned, next one will be a bit better. Or longer. one of the two.


End file.
